Definitive
by Shiro6789
Summary: GrimmUlqui twoshot, in which Ulquiorra ponders his feelings on certain people, if you know what I mean, and new things are discovered between the two. In which Grimmjow proclaims his love for Ulquiorra. In case you did not know, this story contains MxM. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra sighed silently, watching the woman eat her food. At least she was eating now, he thought; the previous days, she'd refused to even take in any form of sustenance. How foolish. "What are you thinking about?" The woman's voice broke through his brooding thoughts. He looked up, seeing her pale grey eyes staring at him curiously.

"It is none of your business," he replied, returning to his thoughts.

But the woman kept nagging him. "Are you thinking about that other blue haired Arrancar? Grimmjow? I've seen the way you look at him." This brought Ulquiorra back from his thoughts yet again, making him look up at the woman in mild surprise though he didn't show it. Taking his look for something else, Orihime blushed, waging her hands around frantically. "Not in that way, no! It's just..." She paused, hesitant. "I've seen you staring at him when you thought no one was watching, and there's this look in your eyes that I can't recognize..." She trailed off, staring down at her food.

Ulquiorra stood in silence for a moment; then, straightening up, walked out of the room. He paused at the door, turning around to look at the woman. "Do not speak to me of this subject again. And," he added, turning back around once again, "finish your food. One of the lower Arrancar will be around to collect it once you are done." He walked out, shutting the door behind him. As Ulquiorra continued throught he hallway, he pondered what the woman had said. What had she meant? It was true, he did stare at Grimmjow, but it had no actual significance. Or did it?

Shaking his head slightly, he looked up, only to see said Espada hanging around in the hallway up ahead. Noticing Ulquiorra, he pushed off the wall, making his way to the Cuatro. "Hey, Ulquiorra! Care to fight?" He sauntered over, characteristic grin spreading across his face. Ulquiorra ignored this remark, instead continuing on with face unresponsive as ever. "Do not bother me with such useless things, trash."

"Tch." Slumping back against the wall, Grimmjow scowled. But instead of continuing on like he normally would have, Ulquiorra paused, remembering something. "Sexta?"

Blue eyes which had closed, snapped open again to look at the shorter Espada. "Wazzit, emo bitch?"

Hesitating, Ulquiorra paused, but in the end decided to ask his question anyways. "Jaegerjaquez...what, exactly, is...love?"

Those vivid eyes stared at him for a moment, then snapped shut as Grimmjow laughed. "Love? What's an unfeeling shit like you doin' asking 'bout love?" He chuckled for another moment, then opened his eyes, serious again. "Love is for pussies who need to rely on others, that can't stand strong by themselves. It's a crutch for weak fools who don't deserve the power they have." He snorted. "Why would you ever need love, when all it does is bring you down?"

Ulquiorra frowned at the blue haired Espada, even more so than usual. He wasn't sure, but he thought he'd detected something odd in Grimmjow's voice in those last sentences, something different. Stepping forward, he raised a hand to rest on Grimmjow's chest. Surprised, the Sexta looked down, eyes questioning. "What the ?"

Leaning forward, Ulquiorra pressed his lips onto Grimmjow's, leaving his eyes open to gaze upon the other's face. Blue eyes widened in shock as Grimmjow froze, unsure how to respond for once. After a moment, Ulquiorra pulled away, face expressionless again. A pause, in which the silence grew so thick as to be able to cut it with a knife, and the smaller Espada turned away, eyes unreadable. "I see...so that was what humans call a kiss. " He began walking away, stiff and proper as ever. "Useless."

"What the " Startled, Grimmjow had been shocked out of his frozen moment, grabbing onto the retreating Espada's arm. "You don't just go up to somebody and kiss them for no reason, ya freak! What the fuck d'you think you're doing?"

Ulquiorra twisted his head around, eyeing him reproachfully. "Tell me why then. Explain what reasons a person would have to kiss another."

Yet another moment in which Grimmjow was unsure how to respond, appearing flustered for once. "Well...y'see... Humans, they kiss because...uh..." He trailed off, as he thought forward and then back, to realize something which seemed ridiculously impossible. "Continue speaking, Jaegerjaquez." He took a step back, closer to the blue haired Espada. "Or is there some _ reason _for you to not tell me?"

Realizing his situation, Grimmjow had no choice but to respond. "Well, people kiss each other because...well..." He averted his eyes, fighting down the heat spreading up his face. "Because what, Grimmjow?" He took yet another step further, voice growing softer. "Why do they?"

"...Jeez, freak. No need to get so close." He pushed the now-uncomfortably-close Cuatro Espada away, a deep scowl on his face. "People, they kiss each other 'cause either they love each other, or as somethin' to lead to sex." Immediately after speaking those words, he turned around, preparing to stride away. But now it was Ulquiorra's turn to grab his arm, to stop him in his tracks with a few words. "I suppose then, Grimmjow..." He stepped in closer again, as Grimmjow's body turned around, wearing an expression of annoyance yet also curious. "I suppose I love you." With that sudden proclamation, he swiftly pressed his lips against Grimmjow's, this time not breaking away. Eventually, the latter slipped his tongue out, running it across Ulquiorra's lower lip. Entrance was quickly granted, and they stood there for quite a while, mouths engaged like so. Breaking apart, they gasped for air, a thread of saliva still hanging from their open mouths as they stared at each other. Realizing that sometime while they were kissing, Grimmjow's arms had somehow wound up around Ulquiorra's waist, while he himself was pressed against the taller Espada, arms wrapped around his neck; the force of it had also pushed Grimmjow to the wall, back pressed against the hard white surface. "Jaegerjaquez..." Ulquiorra was the first to break the silence, snapping Grimmjow out of his stupor. "What the hell, ya emo bitch..." His arms tightened around Ulquiorra's waist, however, contrary to the hateful words he spoke. "And I thought I already told you ta call me by my first name."

"Trash..." Yet, it seemed to be more of an endearing term than an insult, as Ulquiorra raised a hand to cup Grimmjow's face. "Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said, running his hand along said Espada's face, caressing it gently, "explain...explain to me what love is, again."

"Love?..." Grimmjow stared off at nothing, drawn in by the hypnotic feeling of Ulquiorra's hand on his face. Then chuckled, deep in his throat. "You, asking about love..." He shook his head, as the laughter died away. "I guess, love is when you would rather die for someone, than love without them. When you can't help but enjoy being around them, regardless of who the hell they are and how many fucks they give 'bout you." By now, Grimmjow's head was leaning back against the wall, as he stared up at the ceiling. Ulquiorra put a hand over his Hollow hole, where his heart should be, figuratively. Leaning in, nestling his head in the curve of Grimmjow's neck, he closed his eyes. "Then, according to your explanation...it seems that I love you."

"Tch. Yeah, whatever." Grimmjow, too, closed his eyes, arms loosely encircling Ulquiorra. But it could be seen, on his upturned face, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Finished that little story there. I'm very sorry if either of them seem a bit out of character (there's no problem with Orihime in this one ^^). And yes, both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra already have feelings for each other before "this" happened, with the way that I planned it. Which is why they're like that. And now...

Ulquiorra: Thank you for reading this...*shudders* And Shiro6789 would like to say, she does not own any part of Bleach, neither the woman nor Grimmjow here *points at the kitty* nor I.

Grimmjow: And a good thing too! Who'd want to be owned by that freak of natu-

Shiro: *smacks Grimmjow's head*

Grimmjow: Ow! What the fuck was that for?

Shiro: *snootily* You already know. *normal voice again* Anyways, just say your part, Grimmy! *happily scampers away*

Grimmjow: Alright, whatever. *under his breath* Freak. *normal voice again* Anyways, please take some of your way-too-much time and use it to review this abomination of a story... *gets smacked again by giant flyswatter* Owww!

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow, don't be such a weakling. Although you are two ranks below me, something like that should not be enough to-

Grimmjow: *Ceros the flyswatter* And don't flame! Flames will be fanned, grown and used to torturously kill and maim my worst enem-

Ulquiorra: Enough, Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: What? So I'm apparently allowed to swear to the deepest depths of Hueco Mundo, but not a vivid description of how I'm gonna kill those shinigami with flames?

Ulquiorra: *deadpans* Yes.

Grimmjow: *insert epic rage face* FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU! *leaves*

Ulquiorra: And now, this is the end. Die, trash. *Ceros all into oblivion*


	2. Blurred Edges

The snow fell, bitter and cold, stinging in its icy touch. But to Ulquiorra, it didn't matter, as he held Grimmjow's hand, gazing at the humans killing about below them, so busy in their endeavors.

But Grimmjow, he wasn't looking at the humans; what were they to him but mere weaklings, so dependent on each other, but not recognizing it?

A smile spread across his face, as he looked at the figure beside him. No matter his hypocrisy, he was dependent on someone too. Ulquiorra glanced sideways at Grimmjow, noticing his grin. "What is it, Grimmjow? The way you are staring at me with that grin...it's not a very reassuring sight, to say the least."

"What, are you scared?" His grin grew even wider. "And I thought you were supposed to be-"  
"It does not matter what I am _supposed_ to be," Ulquiorra interrupted, walking down towards the street and dragging Grimmjow along with him.

"Che. Then what _is_ supposed to matter?" the taller Espada asked, blue hair falling into his eyes.

"..." Ulquiorra turned around to face those blue eyes, staring straight into him. "Grimmjow...do you love me?"

"Ehh, I-wait, what?" He looked vaguely confused, running a hand through his hair. "Where the fuck did this come from?"

"Simply answer the question, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra stepped closer, pressing his body up against Grimmjow.

"Well, 'course I do." He put a finger under his superior's chin, raising his face up to look at it. "But you gotta say it first."

"I believe I have already said it, Grimmjow."

"Mmm...not exactly." He bent his face down closer. "All you said was you _thought_ you loved me."

"It is, in a sense, very much the same."

"Not to me." He tried to wrap his other arm around Ulquiorra's waist, but the latter pushed away with a sigh, turning around to face the unknowing people again.

"As the humans say, 'whatever.'" He began walking away, mingling among the crowds of shoppers, unseen.

"Hey, wait-" Grimmjow scowled as he ran off after his pale skinned partner, searching frantically among the throngs of people. Shit, he just had to go too far and hit a nerve, didn't he? He cursed his idiocy as he raced through the street, searching for Ulquiorra. "Hey, Ulquiorra! Where the fuck are you? Ulquiorra? Ulquio-"

He slammed into said Espada at full speed, knocking him over and into a snowdrift with himself on top. Several people looked over, wondering at the sudden hole appearing in the previously normal expanse of white. "Jeez, Ulquiorra! Are you okay? Don't fucking run off like that, you-"  
Ulquiorra stared up at Grimmjow, face expressionless. "Jaegerjaquez," he said, slightly shivering, "do you feel cold?"  
"No, why would I?" He looked down at the smaller Espada, lying there in the snow. "Shit Ulquiorra, you're wearing more than me and you're colder than m- " He cut himself off, suddenly stung by the realization that instead of saying "Grimmjow," as he'd been doing, Ulquiorra had returned to his original way of calling him by his last name.

"-get off me? It's not very comfortable, with you above me this way." He was shaken out of his thoughts by Ulquiorra's voice, flicking his eyes up to see cool green eyes staring levelly at him, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Oh, right." He jumped backwards off Ulquiorra, watching as the Cuatro stood up, brushing the snow off himself. They continued walking in a tense silence afterwards, Grimmjow making sure not to lose sight of Ulquiorra again.

After an indeterminable length of time, he looked over, noticing how badly Ulquiorra was shivering in the cold. "Ulquiorra, what the hell? You gotta be freezing in that-"  
Ulquiorra waved him off. "Jaegerjaquez, I am perfectly fi-" He was stopped by a sudden violent sneeze, and another one following closely. "What the-" Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra as he fell against the former's chest, shivering uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra, holding him tightly. Within a few minutes, his shivering had decreased, enough so that he was able to stand up by himself.

"I never knew you were so afraid of the cold, Ulquiorra." His voiced was laced with a hint of humor, but a moment later spoke with seriousness. "I...I'm sorry, I guess...for being such an ass earlier." He looked away awkwardly, unsure yet again because of how he felt. Ulquiorra looked up in surprise, which was shown on his face as he parted his lips to speak. "And...I really shouldn't have played with you like that, so I guess I'm apologizing for that too. Er, and I also...I...I lo..." He took a deep breath, turning his head to look Ulquiorra in the eyes. "I...I love you, Ulquiorra."  
Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this confession, as their lips met in a kiss, as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck; one tasting of hope and regrets and apologies, laced with a hint of despondency and hollowness. And over all of it, the bittersweetness of love. Pulling apart, Ulquiorra stared up into Grimmjow's eyes, oblivious to all around them as the falling snow thickened, blurring the sharp edges of their surroundings. He raised a hand, gently touching Grimmjow's face, watching as their breaths fogged out in plumes like white smoke.

"Then, Grimmjow," he said, breaking the muffled silence, uttering four words after that which threw Grimmjow into a melting pot of emotions, joy prevailing as he heard Ulquiorra's words ring out into the open air. "I love you too."  
And the snow thickened, obscuring them to general view as well as they shared another kiss, two moving as one in harmony as the snowflakes danced through the air.

* * *

I suppose I should...

Let's put it this way. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have "been together" for a while now; Aizen gave all the Espada a vacation; it is winter holidays in thewhirls of the living. :3 Which is why this story is so fluffy and kind of OOC.

A sequel was requested by one of my lovely reviewers, Latios381, where Grimmy declares his love (squee!) for Ulquiorra x3 And here it is! (rather late...^^')

And since Grimmy and Ulqui are to busy having...ahem, fun, if you know what I mean, I shall say this! I, Shiro6789, do not own Bleach as it belongs to Tite Kubo, and would you please review? :D


End file.
